callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The G36C is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Mobile. It can also be used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with the console commands. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign The G36C is first introduced to the player as the first usable weapon in "F.N.G." as the weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a Reflex Sight being one of the only two weapons that are found with one during the campaign, the other being the M4A1. The G36C shares the same ammo pool as the M4A1 and the M16A4. The G36C is fairly unique in the fact that its hip fire accuracy is extremely high, rivaling that or being better than most Submachine Guns in the game. However, this characteristic is absent in multiplayer, where the hipfire accuracy is reduced to that of a normal assault rifle. The G36C with a Reflex Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout all the campaign, except in the missions "Blackout", "Crew Expendable" and "No Fighting In The War Room", where he will use an M4A1 or a W1200. It is also used by the Ultranationalists wearing the gas masks. Multiplayer The G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It has one of the fastest draw times of any primary weapon (0.4 seconds, barring the slightly faster M16A4 at 0.35 seconds), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to the G36C is almost as fast as switching to a secondary, with arguably much more killing power: using Overkill with a G36C as a secondary is an excellent alternative to carrying a sidearm. The G36C has the same damage per bullet as the M4 Carbine, dealing 30-20 damage and killing in 4-5 shots (3-4 with Stopping Power); however, its handling is very different. Both weapons have their pros and cons: the G36C has less idle sway, a slightly lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than the M4 Carbine. The latter is also more accessible because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10, instead of 37). Both guns share the same type of ammunition, so a player can restock their ammo from dropped G36C or M4A1 Carbines, as well as from M16A4s. The slower rate of fire on the G36C, along with its low damage per bullet, give it the dubious distinction of having the slowest time to kill among all assault rifles. The G36C is most effective at medium to longer ranges where its smaller idle sway can help it pick off targets more efficiently than the M4 or the AK-47. The G36C has a recoil pattern of 50 to each side, 60 upward, and 30 downward. This is a higher value than the M4 Carbine or even some of the higher damage assault rifles, but it is still manageable, particularly when firing in bursts. Reload speeds are slightly slower than average, but not by much. Stopping Power is a good fit for the G36C because of its lower damage and fire rate. Other good perks with the G36C include Steady Aim, which allows the G36C to perform better at close quarters, and Juggernaut to give the user more time to place shots before dying. Along with a Silencer, the G36C becomes a deadly close range stealth weapon able to perform well at medium and even long range. The G36C can attach the Grenade Launcher, Silencer, Red Dot Sight, or the ACOG Scope, the same as all assault rifles with the exception of the MP44. The Red Dot Sight is arguably a great improvement over the bulky iron sights, but due to its minimal sway, the ACOG Scope is also quite effective. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight (Campaign only) Old School Mode The G36C appears in Old School Mode with 30 rounds in the magazine and 60 rounds of reserve ammunition. * Bloc - Found with a Silencer at the intersection along the center road towards the southern end of the map, near Juggernaut and the Frag Grenade. * Broadcast - Found with a Red Dot Sight on the ground floor of the curved lobby area, near the Desert Eagle. * Chinatown - Found with an ACOG Scope at the three way intersection behind the parking lot at the video store near Stopping Power and the Desert Eagle. * Crash and Winter Crash - Found with an M203 to the east of the three-story building. * Creek - Found with a Red Dot Sight inside the unfinished gazebo east of the two-story northern house with the damaged roof. * Overgrown - Found with a Red Dot Sight on the eastern bridge. * Pipeline - Found with an M203 in between the two large tanks towards the southern end of the map. * Vacant - Found with an M203 in the middle of the warehouse. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare G36C CoD4.png|The G36C in first-person G36C Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights G36C Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the G36C G36C Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the G36C Gazz.png|Gaz with a G36C G36C 3rd person cod4.png|The G36C in third-person ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' G36C MWR.png|The G36C in first-person G36C Sights MWR.png|Aiming down the sights G36C Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the G36C G36C Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the G36C Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G36C can be used in the Special Ops missions Suspension and Wreckage, with the console command "give g36c_reflex". As the name of the code suggests, it is equipped with its red dot sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In first-person view, the red dot sight does not appear, nor when aiming down the sights. This is because its red dot attachment model was being cut from the game. However, the third person model shows it with scope attached. Gallery G36C Reflex Sight MW2.png|G36C with an invisible sight G36C Reflex Sight ADS MW2.png|Aiming down the "scope" G36C reloading MW2.jpg|Reloading G36C cocking MW2.jpg|Cocking the G36C G36C Reflex Sight Third Person MW2.png|The G36C in third person, now with the reflex sight visible Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The G36C is used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an M68 sight in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. Roach op.png|Roach with his G36C. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G36C makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as seen in the Special Ops Survival Mode trailer with a Red Dot Sight. It is quite similar in appearance to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, except for its magazines: instead of being made partially of translucent plastic, they appear to be opaque. Statistically, it has a similar rate of fire, recoil and damage, but with a different and more "tactical" reload animation where a new magazine is drawn first before the expended magazine is discarded. Campaign The G36C is used by the Ultranationalists in "Persona Non Grata", "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady", "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers", "Stronghold", and "Down the Rabbit Hole". It is also seen in the hands of the GIGN in "Iron Lady". The G36C is the starting weapon for Yuri in "Down the Rabbit Hole", equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The G36C is unlocked for Create-a-Class at Level 42, but is available from the start in a default class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Red Dot Sight. The G36C is a versatile weapon - it has fairly high damage and low to medium recoil with an upward kick (possibly making it easy to get headshots). Its rate of fire is also quite high, making it a good balance between close and medium-long range combat. Thanks to its high rate of fire, the G36C has an advantage over other assault rifles in close quarter engagements. Also, since it has a higher rate of fire than most assault rifles, and has higher damage/range than most submachine guns, it is considered a "Hybrid" between the two. The weapon's iron sights are somewhat obstructive, making optical attachments a favorable option. Extended Mags is also a good attachment for taking on larger numbers of targets without needing to reload or the player should use Sleight of Hand. If the player is comfortable with the iron sights, then the Silencer is a great choice as it allows for stealthy gameplay and removes the weapon's muzzle flash. The Scavenger perk is very useful on the G36C, as it burns through ammo relatively quickly. Quickdraw is also useful to give the player an edge in most battles. The Kick proficiency is recommended to reduce the weapon's moderately high vertical recoil for longer range combat. Other viable options are Focus and Attachments. The G36C also has the quickest swap time of any assault rifle, making it ideal for Overkill. If used with Sleight of Hand Pro, the player can put away or draw the G36C almost instantly. When paired with Quickdraw Pro and Stalker Pro, the G36C can be effectively used as a long range "SMG". The G36C has the highest recenter speed of its class, so it is very effective at long ranges much like the ACR 6.8 but unlike the ACR 6.8, the G36C needs to be fired in two-round bursts (two rounds per burst maximum) at long ranges in order to stay on target. This is because it has 60% less recoil on its first shot, meaning the weapon's sights will not kick very much, allowing an accurate second shot to be made. This means that the ACOG Scope or the Thermal Scope are very usable on the G36C but only when the weapon is fired in bursts. Special Ops The G36C is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The G36C is a starting weapon in the Mission mode challenges "Fire Mission" and "Vertigo", and an enemy weapon in the missions "Toxic Paradise", "Resistance Movement", and "Smack Town". Survival Mode The G36C is available in Survival Mode at level 39 and costs $3000. Overall, the G36C is a very solid weapon, capable of providing good power with minimal recoil, which makes it useful in Survival Mode. It is useful for low to medium waves, due to its high rate of fire and damage. Headshots will start to become necessary during the high waves and players should be cautious due to the possibility of rapid ammo consumption as no enemies carry this weapon. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery G36C MW3.png|First person view of the G36C in Modern Warfare 3 G36C Sight MW3.png|Aiming the G36C G36C Reload MW3.png|Reloading the G36C G36C Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the G36C G36C unused reload animation MW3.png|The G36C's scrapped reload animation as seen in the Survival Mode trailer G36C Red Dot Sight Third Person MW3.jpg|An SAS operator with the G36C, equipped with Red Dot Sight G36C 3rd person MW3.png|The G36C in third-person G36C Red Dot Sight Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the G36C that is equipped with Red Dot Sight Video Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Capture the flag (Gameplay)|Gameplay \with a Red Dot Sight and Grenade Launcher. Modern Warfare 3 - G36C Demonstration|Demonstration of the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The G36C makes its first appearance on the Nintendo DS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It has 30 rounds in the magazine with 150 rounds maximum to spare. It can only be found as its regular variant therefore no attachments are compatible with it. It has low-medium recoil but recoil can be a problem due to the high rate of fire. Campaign The G36C is available in hidden locations throughout most of the campaign, usually on top of ammunition crates, and takes two to three rounds to make a kill. Its high rate of fire, however, empties its magazine quickly, meaning reloads are constant. Also, its iron sights are misaligned, with the actual shots landing from slightly above the sights, though an experienced player may use this to their advantage in achieving headshots. The G36C is rarely seen in use by friendly forces and is rarely found due to being located in hidden areas. Multiplayer It has similar stats as mentioned above, and is unlocked after getting a total of 1300 kills with assault rifles. Gallery G36c mw3ds.png|The G36C in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance G36c ads mw3ds.png|Iron Sights G36c icon mw3ds.png|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops II Although the weapon isn't available in the game, some of the paintball guns seen in the multiplayer map Rush, from the Vengeance DLC, are similar in appearance to the G36. Gallery Rush Paintball Guns BOII.png|The G36-looking like paintball guns on the right side Call of Duty Online The weapon returns in Call of Duty Online as the G37H. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *FMJ Gallery G37H M203 CoDO.png|The G37H fitted with a grenade launcher and extended mags G37H ADS CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights G37H Reload CoDO.png|Reloading G37H Custom Edition CoDO.png|Custom Edition Call of Duty: Mobile The weapon appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as the LK24. Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Tactical Scope Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Quickdraw *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *FMJ Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This is changed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, as the bullets will disappear from the magazine as the capacity of the current magazine lowers. *From third-person view in multiplayer, if the G36C is not equipped with the Silencer or Grenade Launcher and any camo is used, it will have the Reflex Sight from the campaign mounted on the top rails. *The fire selector on the G36C is set to semi-automatic, even though the weapon fires in full-auto. This is changed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, as the fire selector is now present on full-auto. *When equipped with the Grenade Launcher, the empty reload sound is off. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *One of the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 Themes for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 include a G36C with a Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The G36C in the Create-a-Class image, killfeed image, and pickup image lacks its iron sights. *The gun has a different reload animation than the one that appeared in the Survival Mode trailer, which was the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare reloading animation. *When equipped with the underbarrel Shotgun attachment, each shell is reloaded slower than the previous shell. *The trades on the side claim the weapon to be a "G36KE1" made by the arms company "Pooder & Chernoosky" in "Europe & Sterling, VA". *If the player looks at the reloading animation carefully, it can be seen that the fire selector switch is set to semi-automatic, not automatic as it is used in-game. *At Call of Duty XP, the G36C's pickup name was G36 and it reused the pick-up icon from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *If the player looks closely, they can see that the magazine is empty, even though bullets can be seen on the side. Call of Duty: Mobile *Simon "Ghost" Riley holds the LK-24 in the Game's Loading Screen. pl:G36C ru:G36c Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Assault Rifles